


Soñé un Sueño

by HermsP



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermsP/pseuds/HermsP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire reflexiona sobre un sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soñé un Sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Porque no hay casi nada de Le Mis en español.

El cielo perlado

sombrío deprime,

mi sueño ha soñado

lo que mi alma reprime.

 

Soñé con un sueño

hace tiempo perdido

que extraña a su dueño,

su amor escondido.

 

Soñaba con verlo

por primera vez.

Lo amaba sin conocerlo…

¿lo amaba tal vez?

 

Escuchaba su voz

sin haberla oído,

era filosa cual hoz,

él hablaba y era aplaudido.

 

Soñaba sus ojos

azules cual mar,

zafiros lujosos

que invitan a amar.

 

Acariciaba su cabello

dorado cual oro.

Él, su Apollo bello,

su eterno tesoro.

 

Su cuerpo marmóreo

quería abrazar,

mas era incorpóreo

no lo podía hallar.

 

Estatua de piedra soñada,

¿eres humano en verdad?

Eres utopía encontrada,

eres sueño hecho realidad.

 

Soñaba contigo,

mi sueño triunfal.

Te soñaba conmigo,

mi estatua pasional.

 

Despierto y me acuerdo

que el sueño que soñé

es solo un recuerdo

de un amor que nunca amé.


End file.
